Sudokufieber
by TinaHewen
Summary: Harrys Fahrt nach Hogwarts verläuft diesmal anders. Er verfällt dem mystischen Sudokufieber. Das Fieber wurde von Hermine in die Zaubererwelt übertragen und macht auch nicht vor Malfoy halt.


Sudokufieber

Harry saß gelangweilt im Zug und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die vorbeirasende Landschaft nahm er kaum wahr. Luna, die ihm gegenüber saß, war im Klitterer vertieft, den sie, wie immer verkehrt herum las. Neville las in einem Kräuterkundebuch und Ginny kritzelte auf einem Stück Papier umher. Immer wieder strich sie Sachen durch und schrieb neues drauf. Jedenfalls war sie ziemlich vertieft darin und schien um sich herum kaum was wahrzunehmen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?" fragte Harry schließlich, als Ginny fluchend wieder etwas durchstrich.

„Das hat mir Hermine vorhin gegeben. Es ist ziemlich knifflig!"

„Knifflig?" fragte Harry und warf nun einen Blick über Ginnys Schulter. Alles was er sehen konnte waren Kästchen, wo manchmal Zahlen drin standen. Gerade strich Ginny erneut eine der Zahlen durch und fluchte, „Herje, wieso bin ich so blind?"

Harry sah ihr ein wenig zu, doch er kam einfach nicht mit um was es da ging. Wieso manche Zahlen in einem der Kästchen stehen durften und manche nicht. Und nachdem Ginny so vertieft darin war, wagte Harry auch nicht sie mit Fragen zu unterbrechen.

Schließlich wanderte sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und Hermine und Ron kamen herein.

„Und? Wie weit bist du?" fragte Hermine sofort aufgeregt Ginny.

„Hrrr… ich glaube ich steck fest!" knurrte Ginny ohne von dem Blatt aufzusehen.

Hermine kicherte, zog ein Heft aus ihrer Tasche und schwand nun ebenfalls in einer Zahlentabelle.

Harry und Ron tauschten verwunderte Blicke.

„Wollt ihr es auch probieren?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Um was geht es denn dabei?" fragte Harry, dessen Neugierde ihn schon beinahe zum Platzen brachte.

„Also das ganze nennt sich Sudoku." fing Hermine an zu erklären. „Es ist ein Zahlenrätsel das deine Denkleistung und logische Fähigkeiten trainiert. In diesem Quadrat hier, hast du neun Felder, die wiederum in neun kleine Felder unterteilt sind. Je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad hast du mehr oder weniger Zahlen vorgegeben. Ziel ist es heraus zu finden welche Zahlen von eins bis neun in welchem Feld stehen, wobei innerhalb dieser kleinen Felder, jede Zahl nur einmal vorkommen darf. Genauso wie in jeder Reihe und in jeder Spalte!"

„Uff, das klingt kompliziert!" stöhnte Harry.

„Erinnert mich ein wenig an Schach!" meinte Ron und sah sich das Rätsel genauer an.

Hermine kopierte das aufgeschlagene Rätsel jeweils für Harry und Ron und drückte es ihnen in die Hände. Kurz darauf verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Sudoku-Heft.

„NEIN!" schrei Ginny erneut auf, wo bei Harry erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Was?" fragte er schnell.

„Nichts, nur schon wieder eine Zahl am falschen Platz!" murmelte Ginny verärgert und fing erneut an herum zu streichen.

Harry schluckte. Ob es klug war sich auf dieses Rätsel einzulassen? Offensichtlich konnte es einem ziemlich fertig machen. Fragen sah er zu Ron, doch dieser hatte seine Nase bereits in das Rätsel gesteckt und kniff die Augen leicht zu um besser sehen zu können.

Neville hatte sein Kräuterkundebuch geschlossen und sah nun Ron ein bisschen zu.

„Probiere es doch einfach" schlug Hermine vor, als sie kurz aufsah. Sie duplizierte das Rätsel erneut und gab nun Neville das Blatt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann!" gab Neville kleinlaut von sich.

„Fang einfach mal damit an. Dann ergibt sich das eine oder andere wie von selbst!" sagte Hermine.

Als nun auch Neville sich in das Rätsel vertieft hatte, runzelte Harry die Stirn und blickte auf sein Blatt. Er starrte die Kästchen und ihre Zahlen an. Nach einer Weile sah er, dass es Kästchen gab, wo ohnehin nur eine Zahl in Frage kam. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und schrieb die Zahl hinein.

Ohne es zu merken, war auch er von Sudokufieber gepackt worden. Und hätte irgendjemand in dem Raum genauer darauf geachtet was Luna wirklich hinter ihrem Klitterer tat, dann hätte man gemerkt, dass auch sie in einem Sudokurätsel vertieft war.

So verging einige Zeit der Fahrt ruhig, wenn man die gelegentlichen Flüche der eifrigen Rätsellöser außer Acht ließ.

Doch dann ging erneut die Abteiltür auf.

„Oh, was findet denn hier statt? Ist euch euer Leben so peinlich, dass ihr euch nichts mehr zu sagen habt?" kam die beleidigenden Worte eines gewissen Slytherin.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy und verzieh dich!" sagte Harry beiläufig, ohne von seinem Rätsel auf zu schauen.

Natürlich ließ sich Draco nicht so leicht abschütteln. Es war für ihn eine eigenartig Szene die er da vor sich hatte und so wollte er dem natürlich auf den Grund gehen.

„Hast du dir die Halswirbeln verrenkt oder warum starrst du nur auf ein Blatt?" fragte Malfoy weiter.

Doch Harry hob nur beiläufig die Hand um zu deuten er solle mal ruhig sein. Dann, noch bevor Draco darauf reagieren konnte, stieß Harry ein erfreutes: „Ha!" aus und fuhr sich vor Aufregung durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Wie wenn er auf heissen Kohlen säße rutschte er in seinem Sitz auf und ab und fing an auf dem Blatt herum zu schreiben. „Ja, ja… oh… was? Arggg… Nein!" dann schlug er sich die Hand aufs Gesicht und murmelte: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wo steckt denn jetzt der Hund wieder?"

„Ich steh immer noch da, auch wenn ich dir nicht raten würde mich Hund zu bezeichnen!" sagte Draco schließlich als er seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Malfoy, verzeih dich!" kam es jetzt von Ron, der jedoch ebenfalls nicht von seinem Blatt auf sah.

Draco war verwirrt, dass er derart ignoriert wurde, war er nicht gewöhnt.

„Was hast du im dritten Feld von oben rechts neben der zwei?" fragte Harry schließlich an Ron gewandt.

„Neben der zwei? Eine vier!" kam die Antwort.

„Eine VIER? Aber… dann… Hähh? … ächts… ich glaube ich fang noch mal an!"

„Zu schwer für dich Potter?" mischte sich Draco ein, der das komische Spektakel vor sich nicht verlassen wollte.

„Weilst es du viel besser kannst, was?" sagte Harry und sah nun endlich Draco an.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt?" rang sich Draco nun doch zur Frage durch, weil aus seinen Beobachtungen nicht schlau wurde.

„Ein Rätsel, wo man logisch denken muss, also nichts für dich!" mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.

„Wennst es du schafft, Wiesel, dann kann ich das schon lange!" rechtfertigte sich Draco sofort.

„Große Worte. Beweise es!" schritt nun sogar Hermine ein. „Hier!" und damit reichte sie Draco ebenfalls ein Rätsel und erklärte in knappen Sätzen was zu tun war.

„So ein Quatsch!" sagte Draco schließlich und zog sich letztendlich zurück. Das Rätsel in seiner Hand.

Als der Slytherin wieder in seinem Abteil war schmiss er das Sudoku auf den Sitz neben sich und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Die spinnen, die Gryffindors!' sagte er zu sich. Pansy sah verwundert auf. „Was ist das?" fragte sie Draco und wies auf den Zettel.

Draco rollte die Augen, doch Pansy hatte sich den Zettel bereits angesehen und sagte. „Oh, ein Sudoku. Darf ich?"

„Darfst du was?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Es lösen!" rief Pansy mit glühenden Augen.

„Wieso? Was ist daran so besonders?" fragte Draco und konnte nicht fassen, dass Pansy das überhaupt kannte.

„Weil es spannend ist!" war Panys knappe Antwort.

Draco kopierte nun das Rätsel seinerseits und gab Pansy die Kopie. Sofort war sie im Sudoku vertieft. Dracos Augenbraue wanderten zusammen. Dann sah er sich den Zettel näher an.

‚Spannend? Was ist daran so spannend, irgendwelche Zahlen in doofe Kästchen zu schreiben?' fragte er sich. ‚Außerdem ist das doch nicht schwer. Hier kommt eine eins rein. Das sieht ja jeder Blinde. Und da kann auch nur ein fünf hineinpassen.'

Und nachdem die ersten eindeutigen Zahlen eingetragen waren, war Draco doch neugierig wie es weiter ging.

---

Der Zug fuhr in Hogsmead ein. Hagrid stand mit seiner Laterne und rief wie gewohnt „Erstklässler hierher!" kaum dass der Zug zum halten kam. Doch nach dem Hagrid zum dritten mal gerufen hatte und noch immer kein einziger Schüler aus dem Zug kam, verstummt der Halbriese und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

Er näherte sich dem Zug und blickte beim Fenster hinein. Die Schüler in diesem Abteil schienen so vertieft in etwas zu sein, dass sie nicht mitbekommen haben, dass sie bereits am Ziel waren.

Während der Fahrt hatte sich das Sudokufieber im ganzem Zug ausgebreitet.

„Ja!" schrie da ein Schüler und kurz darauf: „Oder auch nicht. Mist!"

Keiner der Schüler reagiert auf Hargrids Klopfen an den Scheiben. Verzweifelt sah sich Hagrid um. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Allein stand er am Bahnsteig und hielt seine Laterne hoch.

Ein Wunder dass Voldemort den Zeitpunkt nicht nützte, aber womöglich saß er auch in einer Ecke und starrte verbissen auf ein Stück Papier und ließ seinen Zorn an den Todessern los, wenn er sich wieder in einer Zahl geirrt hatte.

---

END

Und wann wird Euch das Sudoku Fieber packen? Aber seit gewarnt. Vergesst nie eure Umgebung, denn irgendwann hat auch Voldemort das Rätsel gelöst!


End file.
